Once Again
by Jeon Wonnie
Summary: Jinyoung yang judes, Haknyeon dengan sifat kardusnya, Guanlin yang kaku, Daniel si pecinta kucing, Donghyun yang romantis tapi nyebelin, dan Woojin si jomblo berkelas. Lalu ada Hyunbin dan Samuel, si pejuang cinta yang ditolak ratusan kali. Kira-kira seperti apa kisah cinta mereka? SMA!AU Special Chapter! [WinkDeep, GuanHo, OngNiel, JinSeob, HakWoong, Minhyunbin, SamHwi, DongPaca]
1. Chapter 1

**Once Again**

 **Rate:** T

 **Genre:** Little bit Humor, Romance, Friendship

 **Warning:** Alternate universe, typo(s) or miss words, OOC, non baku, domestic _!AU_

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Partner in Crime**

Apa satu kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan masa SMA?

Kebanyakan orang memilih seru, berkesan, _memorable_ , _colorful_ , dan beragam kata bernada positif lainnya untuk menggambarkan masa SMA. Namun beda halnya dengan Samuel. Saat ini, detik ini, Samuel memilih _pengap_ sebagai kata yang paling tepat. Sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan buku tulis bergambar ayam, Samuel memilih duduk selonjoran di ranjang Seonho yang lumayan besar. Suara derit mesin AC tua di kamar Seonho membuat suasana terasa semakin panas.

"Seonho mana sih? Hoho!"

Samuel berteriak dari dalam kamar. Pemuda bertubuh bongsor itu sempat ijin keluar untuk membeli cimol. Sudah setengah jam berlalu namun Seonho belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Mereka berdua memilih bolos saat jam pelajaran ketiga berlangsung. Bosan mendengar ceramah kebangsaan dari Pak Yesung yang gak ada habisnya. Untung guru PKN kelas sepuluh itu tipe yang cuek sama absen, masalah nilai juga gampang. Itu sebabnya Samuel dan Seonho sering bolos pelajaran PKN.

Beruntung rumah Seonho dekat dengan sekolah, hanya butuh dua puluh langkah aja dari gerbang sekolah. Mereka berdua bisa berbolos ria tanpa ada yang ngusik. Mereka juga jago ngibulin pak satpam.

"Ini AC mesti diganti. Seonho kuat banget pengap-pengapan di kamar." Omel Samuel entah sama siapa. Tangan kanannya masih ngipasin badannya yang berkeringat, sementara tangan kirinya membuka dua kancing seragam teratasnya.

Seonho muncul dari balik pintu dengan menenteng dua plastik cimol, satu bungkus kacang atom sama dua gelas plastik teh poci rasa lemon. Cocok buat nemenin mereka bolos. Seonho berharap Guanlin gak ngeliatin kenakalannya.

"Nunggu lama ya?" tanya Seonho polos. Lebih nyerempet ke bego.

Samuel hampir saja lempar remote AC ke kepala Seonho tapi kasihan. Nanti kalau Seonho amnesia bisa ribet. Ia juga gak mau dipites sama Guanlin.

"Kemana aja sih lo? Gue emosi nih!" Samuel mulai bawel sama sahabat seperbolosnya. Seonho hanya miringin kepalanya. Imut untuk ukuran cowok bongsor.

"Gue baru dateng malah dimarahin." Sungut Seonho gak terima. Dia menaruh barang belanjaannya di samping Samuel. "Kurang baik apa lagi gue? Nemenin lo bolos, beliin makanan, minjemin lo tugas. Lah lo gak tau terima kasih."

Samuel kemudian nyengir. Mengambil cimol dan teh pocinya dengan semangat.

"Sorry deh, abis AC kamar lo minta dipites."

"Emang AC bisa dipites?"

Samuel menepuk dahinya cukup keras. Dia harus menghasut Seonho supaya jauh-jauh dari Justin, si cowok tiang manis tapi otaknya berkapasitas kurang dari 1 GB.

"Lupain deh." Samuel menyeruput teh pocinya agak rakus. "Beneran deh. AC lo minta diganti."

Seonho kan termasuk dari keluarga mampu. Ayahnya jadi intel dan ibunya bekerja di bank swasta. Makanya rumah Seonho itu selalu sepi, kadang-kadang Samuel mainan sambil curhat soal cinta atau ngebolos pelajaran.

"Udah gue bilang ke mama."

"Terus gimana?"

"Katanya bulan depan."

"Mama lo bilang gitu juga bulan kemarin." Samuel melanjutkan acara 'ngipas-ngipasnya' yang tertunda. Agak kesal juga sama mama Seonho yang super pelit. Masalah uang jajan sih Seonho dapat kiriman dari sang ayah. Jarang minta ke mamanya sendiri.

"Ya biarin aja deh. Nanti gue bilang ke papa." Seonho mengunyah cimolnya dengan ekspresi santai. Ia gak merasa kepanasan sama sekali. Mungkin udah terbiasa.

"Lo gak ditanyain sama kak Guanlin?" Samuel mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Tanya apa?"

"Soal ngebolos."

Seonho mengangkat bahu. "Gak lah. Seminggu ini dia jarang chat gue."

Samuel menatap sahabatnya lekat-lekat. Biasanya sih Seonho sedih atau galau karena Guanlin, tumben anak ayam itu biasa aja.

"Bukannya bagus ya?" Samuel menghabiskan suapan terakhir cimolnya. "Lo gak dikasi ceramah kebangsaan sama dia."

"Tapi masa gak chatgue sih." dengus Seonho kesal. "Dia gantungin gue mulu, serasa kaya jemuran."

"Nah gue? Ditolak ratusan kali." Samuel memasang wajah sok ternistakan.

"Inceran lo mah cabe, gimana bisa ngembatin coba." Kali ini Seonho yang berbicara. Rada kesal juga sama Samuel yang masih bertahan demi mengejar cinta Daehwi. Jelas sekali kalau Daehwi itu cinta mati sama Bae Jinyoung, mendeklarasikan diri sebagai masa depannya Jinyoung.

Samuel masih kuat. Dia masih membuktikan kekuatan cintanya sama Daehwi, walaupun nanti berujung kandas dengan lemparan batako dari gebetannya. Untung kepalanya masih utuh.

"Biarin daripada digantung sama tiang bendera."

"Ganti inceran sana!"

"Lo juga! Kasian tuh kak Minho."

"Kampret."

 **.**

Seonho bersahabat dengan Samuel sejak masa orientasi siswa, waktu itu mereka satu gugus. Kepribadian Samuel yang urak-urakan, pemalas, dan suka terlambat ini seakan mempengaruhi Seonho untuk mengikuti jejaknya. Seonho itu cuma nyaman sama Guanlin dan Samuel. Karena kakak kesayangannya sibuk di kegiatan OSIS, Seonho jadi lebih dekat dengan Samuel.

Padahal pas masih duduk di bangku menengah pertama, Seonho itu terkenal dengan sifat rajin dan jarang terlambat ke sekolah. Berbeda dengan yang sekarang, saat ia mulai bergaul sama Samuel. Seonho yang awalnya coba-coba pun jadi ketagihan.

 _Bolos itu enak juga ya. Kalo dateng telat bisa ketemu Kak Guan terus — Yoo Seonho_

Guanlin itu koordinator sekbid dua. Ia sering berjaga di depan gerbang dengan memegang buku 'keramat', sejenis _death note_ tapi berbeda fungsi. Seonho itu sering telat masuk sekolah, jadi Guanlin menceramahinya dan mengancam akan melapor ke mama Seonho. Alhasil Seonho terkena omelan mendadak dari sang mama.

Seonho memang suka sama Guanlin pas mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Terkadang ia kesal lantaran pemuda berkulit pucat itu lebih memilih kegiatan sekolah dibanding dirinya. Ia merasa hubungannya dengan Guanlin semakin menjauh, hanya bertemu saat mereka latihan basket.

Tapi ada satu hal yang Seonho sadari, Guanlin masih mengawasi dan memperhatikannya dari jarak jauh. Ia bahkan gak mengijinkan Seonho dekat-dekat dengan Ha Minho, si berandal kelas kakap dari kelas sebelas. Guanlin tentu tahu Minho mulai tertarik dengan Seonho, semua penghuni sekolah tahu betapa bejatnya Ha Minho.

Seonho sih gak terlalu mempermasalahkan. Ia senang saat Guanlin masih peduli meskipun secara diam-diam. Seonho pun menjaga jarak dengan Minho. Berusaha mengabaikan pesan masuk kakak kelasnya, Seonho jelas gak tahu darimana Minho bisa mendapatkan nomor ponselnya.

Samuel? Gak mungkin.

Seonho gak peduli. Ia berharap Guanlin juga suka sama dia, ingin 'nembak' tapi takut ditolak. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu memang menjengkelkan, hampir membuat Seonho frustasi setengah mati. Hubungannya dengan Guanlin semakin menjauh seiring bertambahnya kesibukan pemuda itu. Samuel masih meledeknya karena jiwa laki Seonho gak keluar, apalagi Seonho yang 'ngakunya seme' itu agak pengecut soal cinta.

"Katanya lo mau semein kak Guanlin, kok gak nembak sih?"

"Kalo gue ditolak gimana?"

"Derita lo. Tapi lo tetep aja jatuh di posisi uke kecuali kalo lo nyemein kak Jihoon."

"Sialan. Gue kan macho. Jelas gue bisa nyemein kak Guanlin."

"Seme mental krupuk. Mending berhenti deh ngemil ciki."

Samuel hanya tertawa heboh. Seonho sama sekali gak punya sisi macho, masih suka tidur bareng _teddy bear_ pemberian Guanlin dan nonton koleksi kaset barbie favoritnya. Menurut Samuel, Seonho itu terlalu berharap.

Mana mungkin Seonho yang 'miring' menggemaskan jadi seme seorang Guanlin yang 'swag' sejak kecil?

 **.**

Seonho memutuskan untuk latihan basket setelah setengah jam berpikir. Ia gak mau kena ocehan manis Kim Sihyun, manajer basket sekaligus kekasih dari Kim Yongguk. Tanpa berpikir panjang, cowok manis bertubuh bongsor itu meraih tas olahraganya dan membuka pintu rumah. Ia sedikit terjengkal saat Samuel menyambut dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ngapain lo kesini lagi?"

Samuel cemberut. "Ikut satu dong."

"Emang bisa main basket?"

Samuel cemberut lagi. "Gue gak main basket. Cuma menelin si Daehwi."

"Daehwi bukan anggota basket curut." Seonho memukul kepala Samuel dengan beringas. "Emang si cabe bisa main basket? _Dribble_ aja masih remidi."

"Daehwi emang gak bisa basket." Samuel menjitak pelan kepala Seonho. "Tapi dia sering jogging bareng gengnya."

"Sana dah! Asal jangan ganggu gue sama kak Guanlin."

Samuel kembali tersenyum lebar. Merangkul leher Seonho yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Lo nebeng aja. Gue bawa motor."

Seonho mengangkat kedua jempolnya. "Deal!"

 **.**

"Kak Sihyun haus gak?"

"Mau gak aku kipasin?"

"Sini biar aku temenin."

"Kakak makin cantik deh."

Sihyun memijat pelan kepalanya yang terasa pening. Baru sebulan menjadi manajer basket sudah mendapat godaan serta gombalan maut dari anak basket yang lain. Ia ingin marah tapi gak menanggapi dengan senyum sekilas dan beralih pada arlojinya. Kwon Hyunbin—kapten basket inti tidak bisa hadir karena acara penting.

"Seonho belum dateng?"

Itu suara Guanlin. Ia tengah memainkan bola basket yang tadinya tergolek manis di sisi lapangan. Anggota basket yang lain masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Sihyun menggeleng pelan.

"Nunggu lama ya?"

Itu bukan suara Seonho ataupun Hyunbin. Kim Yongguk, kapten voli andalan sekolah merangkul bahu mungil Shihyun sesekali mencuri kecupan di pipi pemuda manis itu.

"K-kakak ngapain kesini? Masa kita pacaran di depan anak basket sih?" Sihyun melepas rangkulan Yongguk. Sekilas melirik sebagian anak basket yang patah hati berjamaah.

"Abis aku gak suka." Yongguk menatap lembut Sihyun sembari mengacak rambut hitamnya. "Kamu kan masa depanku jadi wajar dong aku _overprotective_. Ntar kalo mereka macem-macem gimana?"

"Tapi masa..."

Yongguk menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir kekasihnya. "Ssstt.. mending kamu istirahat bentar. Aku gak mau kamu kecapean terus."

Sihyun mengangguk pelan. Wajah pemuda itu merona hebat, Yongguk pun gemas dan mencubit pelan pipi kekasihnya. Sihyun itu salah satu _the most wanted student_ karena wajah yang manis ditambah tubuh mungil yang sedikit berisi. Itulah salah satu alasan Yongguk menemani pacarnya yang sibuk mengurus klub basket.

"Hoho telat nih?"

Seonho baru saja sampai di lapangan basket, lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya. Sihyun hanya tersenyum manis, mau marah tapi gak bisa.

"Telat dikit." Itu suara Guanlin. Ia menatap Seonho dengan datar.

"Hehe.. maaf deh kak, abis gue ketiduran." Jawab Seonho sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang gatal. "Kak Guan bawa air dua kan? Hoho lupa bawa nih."

Guanlin mengangguk lagi.

Seonho tersenyum dan hampir menghambur ke pelukan Guanlin jika bola basket mengenai kepalanya.

DUG!

"Gue gak apa kok. Hehehe.."

 **.**

Kim Samuel. Enam belas tahun. Murid urak-urakan yang ngaku sebagai pejuang cintanya seorang Lee Daehwi. Semua penghuni sekolah tahu Samuel itu naksir berat sama Daehwi, bahkan tukang kebun sekolah pun pernah jadi tempat curhatnya Samuel. Jangan salah, Samuel itu orangnya setia. Serius sama perasaannya sama Daehwi tapi masih diragukan sama calon pacarnya sendiri. Samuel hampir saja frustasi jika Hyunbin memberi petuah tentang perjuangan cinta seorang cowok macho.

" _Minhyun nolak aja gue masih strong. Nanti dia bakal ngerti kalo gue emang serius, gue gak mau nyerah gitu aja. Prinsip gue itu bakal ngajak Minhyun nikah pas gue udah sukses terus buat dia bahagia banget." –Kwon Hyunbin_

Kwon Hyunbin adalah salah satu motivator untuk Samuel. Karena senasib soal cinta, mereka pun dijuluki sebagai para pejuang cinta 2017. Terkadang tingkah konyol dan idiot mereka membuat Minhyun dan Daehwi risih setengah mati.

Saat ini, pemuda bermarga Kim itu tengah melihat Daehwi yang pura-pura olahraga sambil mencuri pandangan ke Bae Jinyoung—kakak kelas yang Samuel akui ganteng. Sesekali Daehwi tersenyum manis dan memukul manja bahu Gunhee. Samuel merasakan ada yang retak di dada kirinya, entah kenapa ia mulai sensitif sama Jinyoung. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Samuel menghampiri Daehwi dan memberikan senyuman lebar.

Menurut Daehwi sih senyuman autis.

"Lo gak haus?" tanya Samuel menyerahkan botol air mineral pada Daehwi. "Nih gue bawain."

Daehwi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Samuel dan memasang senyuman sinis. _Mood_ -nya menurun drastis, apalagi Daehwi itu paling risih kalau ada Samuel. Sementara anggota gengnya tampak membalas Samuel dengan senyuman super manis.

"Aduh dek Muel kok _so sweet_ banget sih!" Gunhee berteriak heboh.

"Mending kamu sama kakak aja sini." Eunki yang sedari tadi diam mulai ikut menggoda Samuel dengan cekikikan manja. "Mumpung gue udah putus ama Jungjung."

"Berarti gak ada saingan dong, yes gue ama kak Baejin!" Dongbin berseru tak kalah hebohnya dengan Gunhee.

"Gak bisa!" Daehwi berteriak kesal. "Kak Jinyoung hak paten gue, perlu gue bikin tanda di lehernya?"

"Mending bikin tanda di leher gue aja, Hwi."

Sedetik kemudian, Samuel mendapat lemparan sepatu dari Daehwi.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Sebenarnya fanfic ini muncul dari keisenganku yang jatuh hati sama couple di Produce 101 Season 2. Akhri-akhir ini aku terkena _writer's block_ parah dan susah melanjutkan chapter 1. Bahkan Scrapbook: Love or Hate masih terbelangkai lusuh, aku mau nyari ide tapi mulai uring-uringan. Feelnya selalu gak dapet *hiks

Fanfic ini akan ada delapan couple utama, ada juga couple lain yang jadi selingan. Untuk chapter dua, aku bingung milih OngNiel atau DongPaca. Apa munculin aja keduanya? Huaa.. aku galau setengah mati.

Maaf kalo ada kata-kata kurang ngena, aku ngetik ini sambil uring-uringan gak jelas. Jangan lupa review ya, aku butuh motivasi ataupun kritik salam dari kalian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once Again**

 **Rate:** T

 **Genre:** Little bit Humor, Romance, Friendship

 **Warning:** Alternate universe, typo(s) or miss words, OOC, non baku, domestic _!AU_

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : What's Wrong With Ong?**

Seongwoo pernah berpikir kenapa ia memilih pacaran dengan Kang Daniel. Ia terkadang menyesal menerima pernyataan cinta dari pemuda itu, ingin putus tapi masih sayang sama Daniel. Seongwoo mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar, mendumal kesal hingga Woo Jinyoung—teman sebangku Seongwoo merutuk sebal dan melemparinya dengan buku paket matematika.

"Berisik! Sana keluar!" usir Woo Jinyoung kemudian memasang wajah datar. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada tugas matematika dari guru super killer.

"Ya gue keluar sekarang. Nanti gue nyalin tugas lo." Seongwoo bangkit dari bangkunya. Lagi males berurusan sama Jinyoung yang gak kalah bawel dari Pak Jisung.

"Enak aja, buat sendiri napa!"

"Gue lagi gabut."

"Sialan lo panci karatan!"

Seongwoo gak menyahut. Ia sudah terlebih dulu meninggalkan kelas sebelum Jinyoung melemparinya dengan buku paket lagi.

 **.**

Seongwoo mengaku kalah, perhatian Daniel lebih terarah pada kucing yang ia temukan sebulan lalu. Seongwoo merasa Daniel gak sayang lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar kelas dan pergi ke kantin. Beruntung Pak Minho ada rapat penting di luar kota, mumpung Seongwoo gak konsentrasi mengerjakan tugas dari guru matematika. Ia berharap Daniel gak ada disana dengan cengiran bodoh yang sialnya ganteng.

Seongwoo yang humoris bisa berubah jadi sensitif ketika mendengar kata kucing.

Kedua mata Seongwoo berpencar mencari sosok Kang Daniel, ia menghela nafas lega. Suasana kantin masih ramai dan penuh sesak oleh murid-murid. Seongwoo hampir aja kembali ke kelas, namun ia menemukan bangku kosong. Tepat di seberang DongPaca yang tengah bermesraan.

Masa bodo dengan obat nyamuk, Seongwoo gak peduli.

Donghyun yang menyuapi Youngmin dengan batagor mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seongwoo, acara mesra-mesraannya terganggu oleh kakak kelas yang lagi galau akut.

"Kak Seongwoo kok kesini sih? Gangguin aja." ujar Donghyun sedikit pedas. Efek satu kompleks dengan Daehwi jadi omongannya ada sedikit bumbu cabe.

Youngmin mencubit pinggang Donghyun, kedua mata bulatnya menatap tajam pacarnya yang tengah nyengir.

"Lo kenapa? Kusut gitu." Giliran Youngmin yang berbicara.

"Pasti soal kak Daniel."

"Bisa sih gak nyebut namanya di depan gue?" Seongwoo mendumal sebal, mengambil paksa es jeruk Donghyun dan meneguknya dengan rakus. "Hati gue panes denger nama Daniel."

"Tadi kakak nyebut nama—"

"Banyak cingcong lo bocah!"

Donghyun menghela nafas panjang. Bukan karena sifat Seongwoo yang uring-uringan, es jeruk kesukaannya jadi pelampiasan. Sementara Youngmin menggaruk tengkuknya.

 _Mungkin Ong kerasukan saiton—Im Youngmin, kelas 12 IPA 2_

"Masa dia milih kucing sih dari gue?!" Seongwoo menggebrak meja kantin dengan wajah sebal. Hampir sebagian murid terjungkal kaget, termasuk Kim Taemin yang latahnya kumat dan Jung Daehyun yang pingsan dengan _slow motion_.

"Mungkin kak Daniel gak sayang lagi."

Tebakan Donghyun berhasil menohok hati Seongwoo, ada benarnya kalau Daniel sudah gak sayang lagi sama dia. Seongwoo frustasi dan hampir melempar gelas ketika sebuah tangan mencengkram lembut pergelangan tangannya. Donghyun dan Youngmin membulatkan pandangan dan saling berbisik satu sama lain.

Kang Daniel. Cowok itu tengah tersenyum secerah matahari.

"Kamu kemana aja sih? Aku cariin ke kelas gak ada." Tanya Daniel tanpa menghilangkan senyum andalannya. Seongwoo menoleh ke belakang dan menganga lebar. Sejenak ambyar dengan senyuman Daniel.

Seongwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kan ngambek berat sama Daniel.

"Lo kemana aja sih? Seongwoo kerasukan setan tuh." Tanya Youngmin tanpa filter.

Daniel tertawa pelan. "Abis dari ruang guru. Masalah anak futsal."

Seongwoo mendengus kesal. Daniel seakan gak punya sedikit waktu buat dia, kalau gak kucing pasti mengurus klub futsal.

"Ke belakang sekolah yuk." Ajak Daniel pada Seongwoo yang masih cemberut. "Tadi aku nemuin anak kucing disana, kasian gak ada ibunya. Aku adopsi aja pas pulang sekolah."

Tuh kan. Ini yang Seongwoo gak suka dari Daniel, cowok itu terlalu suka sama hewan berbulu dengan suara sok imut—menurut Ong Seongwoo. Entah apa alasan Daniel suka sama kucing, Seongwoo gak peduli dan gak mau tahu. Terlalu sakit hati jika disandingkan sama kucing.

"Kok diem sih? Gak mau ya?" tanya Daniel lagi.

"Kak Daniel gak peka." Bisik Donghyun di telinga pacarnya sesekali mencuri ciuman di pipi Youngmin.

Donghyun itu orangnya modus akut. Suka mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Youngmin hanya merona sedikit dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ya terserah sih." jawab Seongwoo datar. Sedatar wajah dua sekawan Bae Jinyoung dan Lai Guanlin.

Daniel menarik tangannya dengan lembut. Keliatan sekali cowok itu gak sabar ketemu kucing kecil di belakang sekolah. Sementara Seongwoo hanya pasrah. Mau nolak tapi gak bisa.

"Nanti kucingnya dinamain Patrick aja ya. Cocok gak?"

Seongwoo hanya mengangguk sedikit malas.

Kedua pasangan dengan tinggi menjulang itu meninggalkan kantin. Donghyun menghela nafas lega, untung gak ada yang mengganggu mereka bermesraan ria. Youngmin sudah fokus dengan batagor yang tinggal tersisa seperempat, cowok berambut merah itu lupa sarapan hingga terpaksa memesan dua piring batagor ditambah bon cabe tiga sendok.

Donghyun tertawa pelan. Cara makan pacarnya hampir mirip sama Seonho, sahabat Samuel yang suka rakus kalau liat makanan. Bibir Youngmin sedikit terkena bumbu kacang, bagi Donghyun sih terlihat menggemaskan.

"Makannya pelan-pelan dong yang."

Youngmin menggeleng pelan. Mencomot kerupuk udang dan mencampurnya dengan bumbu kacang.

"Gue laper banget, gak bisa pelan-pelan."

"Ntar tersedak lho." Youngmin menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan beralih pada Donghyun yang mulai membersihkan bibirnya yang 'belepotan'.

"Kok kamu imut banget sih yang? Hampir aja aku khilaf."

Donghyun menghentikan pergerakan jarinya, wajah mereka berdekatan hingga Youngmin menahan nafas sejenak. Jarak seintim ini cukup mengagetkan murid-murid yang ada di kantin. Donghyun hanya tersenyum tipis. "Boleh minta cium gak?"

Youngmin menjauhkan wajahnya, menepuk keras jidat Donghyun.

"Ngawur!"

 **.**

Seongwoo kembali merutuk sebal. Acara kencan dengan Daniel terancam gagal karena pakan kucing peliharaan Daniel mulai menipis. Kucing di rumah Daniel ada tiga ekor, rencananya cowok bersurai _honey brown_ itu menambah stok kucing peliharaan. Kini Seongwoo berada di dalam _coupe_ merah milik Daniel, tak lupa _headphone_ biru tua yang menutupi kedua telinga lebarnya. Sementara sang pemilik mobil masih fokus pada jalanan sesekali menyanyikan lagu Super Girlies.

Jemari Seongwoo bergerak menggeser layar ponselnya, tayangan live akun instagram milik Taedong menyita perhatiannya. Terlihat Donghan yang sibuk bermain pasir putih dengan wajah riang. Rambut ungunya bergerak tertiup angin.

Seongwoo iri. Apalagi saat Taedong mengecup pelan bibir pacarnya yang terkenal garang seantero sekolah, sementara Donghan hanya merona malu dan memukul pelan bahu Taedong. Seongwoo benar-benar iri dan mulai _spam_ komentar di tayangan live Taedong, melampiaskan rasa marahnya.

"Gue tau lo galau, kak." Donghan tertawa mengejek.

Taedong ikutan tertawa. Merangkul mesra bahu Donghan. "Apa gue nyuruh Niel biar peka ke lo? Duh malu sama kucing deh Ong. Meow.. meow.. meow.."

Seongwoo menggeram kesal. Ia mulai mengetikkan jemarinya di _keyboard_ ponsel dan keluar dari tayangan live Taedong. Untung Taedong tetangga paling baik yang pernah Seongwoo kenal. Sering menolong Seongwoo mencuri mangga di kebun Pak Changmin, jadi gojek pribadi dan masih banyak lagi.

"Yuk turun. Udah sampe." Ajak Daniel setelah melepas _seatbelt_.

Tepaksa Seongwoo turun.

 **.**

"Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Daniel setelah membayar pakan kucing. Mereka hampir satu jam lebih berada di toko hewan peliharaan. Salahkan Daniel yang terpaku sama beberapa jenis kucing favoritnya.

Seongwoo menghela nafas. "Cuma laper."

"Itu aja?" selidik Daniel. "Kalo ada masalah ceritain ke aku."

Sekali lagi Seongwoo membenarkan kata-kata Donghyun. Daniel termasuk orang yang gak peka.

"Aku laper dan butuh asupan makanan yang banyak." Seongwoo menghela nafas panjang dan menggantung kalimatnya. "Kamu sibuk ngurusin kucing. Siapa sih yang gak kesel? Aku ngerasa kencan kita gak romantis tau, Niel."

Daniel mengusap pelan rambut cokelat Seongwoo. "Maaf deh. Jangan ngambek gitu _please_." Daniel meraih kedua tangan Seongwoo. "Lagian aku gak tega sama kucing-kucing di rumah. Kalo mereka mati kelaperan gimana?"

'Itu derita lo.' Batin Seongwoo jahat.

"Kita ke _fast food_ deh. Bisa pesen yang kamu suka kok."

Seongwoo tersenyum sumringah, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Daniel tertawa pelan kemudian mengecup pelan pipi kanan Seongwoo dengan gemas.

"Janji ya?"

Daniel mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi jangan lama-lama ya, aku belum kasi kucingnya makan."

Senyuman Seongwoo menghilang seketika. Kalau bisa ia ingin membuang tiga ekor kucing kesayangan Daniel di kolong jembatan. Gak peduli kucing itu kelaparan atau mati kedinginan, Seongwoo kalah telak dengan kucing-kucing kesayangan Daniel.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Pendek banget kah? I'm sorry. Nanti moment OngNiel dan DongPaca akan lebih banyak lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Mungkin karakter mereka super OOC disini. Untuk chapter depan, WinkDeep bakal muncul. Team WinkDeep mana suaranya? Mungkin nanti akan ada saingan terbesar Jihoon. Yang jelas bukan Daehwi dan bakal terjadi super duper crack couple.

Ada beberapa bagian yang kurang ngena menurutku, jadi mohon dimaafkan ya. Entah kenapa pikiranku melayang, masih berat mikir moment WinkDeep yang makin jarang keliatan.

Btw...

 **Thanks for review:**

 **Rlyuklla, furippuccino, Sky Onix, Gjh13, Shim Yeonhae (Guest), vayazz, AllSoo, dnnren, Min Milly, itseuvirl, Re-Panda68, Babychickjojang, Karen Ackerman, Yeoljae**

 **Dan yang udah favorite or follow. Ini beneran di luar ekspetasiku, pokoknya terima kasih banyak deh. Love you so much 3**

Jangan lupa review ya! Aku tunggu respon dari kalian semua. Semoga suka sama chapter ini ya:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Once Again**

 **Rate:** T

 **Genre:** Little bit Humor, Romance, Friendship

 **Warning:** Alternate universe, typo(s) or miss words, OOC, non baku, domestic _!AU_

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Andai Jinyoung Tahu**

Park Jihoon. Tujuh belas tahun. Salah satu _the most wanted student_ karena wajah yang manis, mata bulat menggemaskan, serta tubuh mungil yang berisi. Menjadi incaran para murid tapi sayangnya harus menerima kenyataan dan berakhir dengan penolakan Jihoon yang sedikit sadis. Jihoon mengaku belum pernah jatuh cinta sama sekali, ia sendiri termasuk orang yang 'masa bodo' masalah percintaan. Katanya sih gak berfaedah, Jihoon masih percaya kalau jodoh pasti bakal datang sendiri. Makanya Jihoon itu bukan orang yang _gercep_ soal cinta.

Prinsip Jihoon terpatahkan berkat kehadiran seseorang yang gak pernah ia duga. Menyebabkan cowok manis itu mulai ' _dugeun dugeun_ ' gak jelas. Selama enam belas tahun hidupnya, untuk pertama kali Jihoon jatuh cinta.

 _Love at first sight_ istilah kerennya.

Semua itu berkat Bae Jinyoung, si cowok judes dari kelas 11 IPA 1. Sahabatnya Guanlin, tetangga sebelah yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri. Ganteng tapi memiliki tatapan super tajam yang mematikan. Hampir beberapa murid mulai takut untuk dekat dengannya.

Tapi beda halnya dengan Jihoon. Ia mulai berusaha agar Jinyoung jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin keliatan mustahil, tapi apa salahnya Jihoon berusaha? Menaklukan cowok sedingin es itu menjadi hal yang terberat untuknya. Bukan hanya tatapan tajam yang dilontarkan Jinyoung padanya, tetapi kalimat singkat namun menusuk.

"Minggir cebol."

Padahal Jihoon itu orangnya sensitif apalagi menyangkut soal tinggi atau berat badan. Tapi saat Jinyoung mengejeknya dengan nada datar, Jihoon sama sekali gak masalah. Ia malah bersemangat untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Bae 'Datar' Jinyoung.

 _Bantet itu panggilan kesayangan Baejin untuk gue—Park Jihoon, kelas 11 IPA 2._

Sebenarnya Jihoon udah lama naksir berat dengan Bae Jinyoung, tepatnya dua bulan setelah masa orientasi siswa berakhir. Pertemuan mereka terbilang klasik, dimana Jihoon yang ditugaskan membagikan buku paket sejarah bertabrakan dengan Jinyoung di lorong sekolah. Bedanya Jinyoung gak berinisiatif membantu Jihoon merapikan buku paket yang berserakan, langsung bangun dari posisinya dan meninggalkan cowok mungil itu setelah memberikan tatapan menusuk serta satu kalimat pedas.

"Jalan tuh pake mata."

Bukannya marah ataupun melempar Jinyoung dengan buku paket, Jihoon justru terpesona. Wajah ganteng seorang Bae Jinyoung berhasil menghipnotis Jihoon yang sedikit tsundere. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajah Jihoon memanas. Bertemu dengan cowok ganteng sejenis Jinyoung itu sebuah berkah.

"Duh ganteng banget sih."

"Emang gue ganteng kok." Sebuah suara menyapa telinga Jihoon. Di sebelahnya ada Guanlin yang membereskan buku paket sejarah. "Naksir ama Jinyoung ya kak?"

Jihoon menggeleng cepat. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya bersemu merah seperti tomat busuk. Guanlin tertawa pelan dan membantu Jihoon berdiri. Ia menyerahkan buku paket itu pada Jihoon, Guanlin menampilkan cengiran kecil yang menurut Jihoon mirip orang gangguan mental.

"Mau gue bantu kak?" tawar Guanlin.

"Gak."

Cowok tinggi itu mengangkat alisnya. "Yakin? Ntar nyesel lo."

Jihoon menatap tetangganya dengan tatapan judes. "Sorry deh. Gue gak butuh bantuan lo. Emang lo kenal deket ama Jinyoung?"

"Gue kan sahabatnya."

Dua detik kemudian, buku paket di tangan Jihoon mulai jatuh berhamburan.

 **.**

Jihoon memainkan pensil sembari fokus pada soal yang tertera dalam buku cetak super tebal. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas panjang. Mengumpat pelan pada Pak Kyuhyun yang terlalu kejam, mendapat nilai tiga saat ulangan harian fisika itu agak _nyebelin_ menurut Jihoon. Ia jelas gak tahu materi gelombang elektromagnetik beserta kawan-kawannya atau rumus ribet yang membuat otaknya meledak.

Terkutuklah Pak Kyuhyun dengan anjing kesayangannya bernama Choco. Jihoon menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja jika saja Hyeob menahan pergerakannya. Cowok bermata besar itu agak sebal dengan sifat Jihoon yang terkesan malas-malasan. Hyeob sempat mengira Jihoon sama sekali gak punya tujuan hidup.

"Remidial lo belum selesai. Kerjain dulu."

Jihoon mendengus pelan. Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik buku cetak fisika, sama sekali gak mempedulikan omelan Hyeob.

"Cita-cita lo apa sih? Gimana bisa sukses kalo lo males-malesan kaya kerbaunya kakek gue."

"Nikahin Jinyoung." Jawab Jihoon malu-malu kucing, aslinya sih emang malu-maluin. "Terus ngubah marga gue jadi Bae Jihoon. Kan keren banget tuh, Hyeob."

Hyeob menggeleng pelan, kembali fokus pada novel Harry Potter yang baru dibaca setengah halaman. Semenjak Jihoon naksir berat sama Jinyoung, otak teman sekelasnya agak miring. Hyeob sendiri sampai takut.

"Mustahil Jinyoung mau ama lo." Ujar Hyeob tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalo dia beneran suka ama gue gimana?" tanya Jihoon agak nyolot. Gak terima sama kata-katanya Hyeob barusan.

"Berarti Jinyoung kena pelet."

"Sialan lo." Jihoon mendengus pelan. "Gue gak mungkin pake cara kotor."

"Ya siapa tau lo nanti gituin si Jinyoung." Hyeob menggantung kalimatnya setelah membalik halaman novel. "Dapetin Jinyoung itu susah. Gak semudah ngebalikin telapak tangan doang."

"Lo malah bikin gue _down_."

"Makanya isi otak lo sesering mungkin." Hyeob menjitak pelan kepala Jihoon. "Rajin belajar biar Jinyoung suka ama lo. Masa _runner up_ pacaran ama yang dongo sih? Kan receh."

" _Please_ jangan bikin _mood_ gue nurun terus."

Jihoon menggerutu kemudian bangun dari kursinya. Ia membutuhkan komik untuk menenangkan isi kepalanya yang hampir hangus, Hyeob mengangkat alisnya.

"Ngambil buku bentar." Jawab Jihoon seakan menebak isi kepala Hyeob.

Jihoon menghampiri salah satu rak buku fiksi dan meraih komik Ouran High School, ia mengumpat pelan karena susunan komik berada di rak atas. Jihoon itu pendek, jadi agak susah buat ngambil buku rak paling tinggi. Jihoon berjinjit untuk meraih komik tersebut, hampir saja ia terjungkal saat lengan kekar menahan pergerakkannya. Jihoon memejamkan kedua matanya. Tercium aroma _citrus_ bercampur _vanilla_ yang sedikit menenangkan.

"Ceroboh." Suara berat itu mengalun merdu di telinga Jihoon. Kedua mata bulat itu refleks terbuka, menampilkan sosok Jinyoung yang menatapnya datar.

'Gue mimpi ya?' batin Jihoon. Ia mencubit pipi gembulnya.

"Lo gak mimpi." Ujar Jinyoung dengan nada yang sama. Jihoon sontak terdiam. Mengamati wajah ganteng Jinyoung yang membuatnya kurang fokus. "Sampe kapan lo natap gue kaya gitu?"

Jihoon memperbaiki posisinya, ia menggaruk tengkuk dan memberikan cengiran kecil pada Jinyoung yang tengah mengambil komik Detective Kindaichi.

"Jinyoung?"

Cowok itu refleks menoleh.

"Ano..." Jihoon menggantung kalimatnya sebentar. "Bisa ambilin komik gak?"

Jinyoung sama sekali gak menjawab, memberikan tatapan tajam pada cowok bertubuh pendek itu. Ada satu hal yang Jihoon lupa dari Jinyoung, ia itu gak suka disuruh-suruh.

"Ngapain lo nyuruh gue?" Jinyoung bertanya balik. Mengabaikan permintaan bodoh Jihoon.

"Gue minta tolong."

"Mending lo belajar. Pantes kosong tuh otak gak dikasi ilmu."

Jinyoung meninggalkan Jihoon tanpa berniat mengambilkan komik. Sekali lagi, Jinyoung itu gak suka disuruh-suruh. Sementara Jihoon hanya menganga lebar, Jinyoung seperti ngasi kode ke dia buat rajin belajar. Kali ini ia setuju sama kata-kata Hyeob tadi. Jihoon hampir saja berjingkat senang.

"Berarti Jinyoung perhatiin gue dong selama ini?" Monolog Jihoon sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah. "Astaga. Bentar lagi gue pacaran ama Jinyoung."

Jihoon dengan wajah sumringah kembali menghampiri Hyeob yang masih fokus sama novel, mengguncangkan lengan kiri teman sekelasnya dengan semangat. Siapa sih yang gak seneng ketemu calon pacar? Jihoon jadi salah tingkah gara-gara Jinyoung.

"Napa sih?" Respon Hyeob setelah melepas kedua tangan Jihoon.

"Jinyoung nyuruh gue belajar."

Sekali lagi, Hyeob menaikkan alisnya. "Terus?"

"Selama ini dia perhatiin gue!" Jerit Jihoon sedikit tertahan. Ia gak mungkin teriak bahagia di perpustakaan, apalagi petugas perpustakaan mulai mengawasi pergerakan Jihoon dari jarak jauh.

"Hah?" Hyeob hanya merespon pendek. Kali ini otaknya agak lambat untuk berpikir.

"Gue mau lanjut ngerjain remidi dulu deh." Kata Jihoon riang. "Oh ya, bantuin gue kalo ada soal yang susah."

Sementara Hyeob hanya menatap Jihoon gak percaya, mulutnya menganga lebar dengan mata bulatnya yang hampir keluar. Gak mungkin seorang Bae Jinyoung yang angkuh juga balik suka sama bocah sejenis Jihoon.

 **.**

"Maaf kak, kita gak bisa pulang bareng."

Jihoon menghela nafas panjang. Guanlin itu terkadang sedikit pelupa, pemuda tinggi itu lupa memberitahu Jihoon jika hari ini ia mengikuti seminar kesehatan bareng Gunmin. Jihoon itu agak rewel, selalu nebeng bareng Guanlin ke sekolah. Katanya sih hemat bensin dan gak mau dianter sama Chanyeol.

"Masa gue naik angkot sih? Ogah ah!"

Jihoon masih trauma naik angkot, ia selalu jadi santapan om-om kurang belaian yang suka mainin pantatnya. Jihoon hampir saja menangis ketika salah satu penumpang melihat kejadian itu. Sampai sekarang, Jihoon masih takut naik angkot lagi.

"Gak kok." Guanlin berusaha menenangkan. "Gue udah minta Jinyoung yang nganterin lo pulang ke rumah."

Raut wajah Jihoon berubah drastis. "A-apa? Serius lo?"

Guanlin hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Tuh orangnya dah dateng. Gue duluan ya, udah ditunggu kak Gunmin."

"Lo udah ngasi tau Seonho kan?" Tanya Jihoon lagi. Biasanya Guanlin sering ngasi kabar ke Seonho.

Guanlin mengangguk lagi.

"Udah kak. Gue duluan."

Motor Guanlin melaju meninggalkan Jihoon di parkir sekolah bersama Jinyoung yang baru saja datang. Cowok datar itu menyalakan mesin motor dan menoleh sebentar pada Jihoon yang masih terpaku pada gerbang sekolah.

"Cepet naik."

Jihoon agak kaget.

"Naik." Kata Jinyoung pendek. Wajah cowok itu terlihat sebal.

Jihoon pun menuruti. Hatinya bersorak senang ketika Jinyoung mengantarnya pulang. Sepertinya ia harus mentraktir Guanlin hari ini. Kedua tangan gembulnya memeluk erat pinggang Jinyoung, Jihoon mulai merasa nyaman.

"Ngapain lo meluk gue? Lepasin."

Jihoon kaget lagi. Ia terpaksa melepas pelukannya dan memegang ransel besar Jinyoung.

"Abis gue kira lo mau ngebut." Jawab Jihoon super polos.

"Gue gak suka ngebut-ngebutan."

"Tapi motor lo kan ninja?"

Jinyoung mendengus sebal. Jihoon itu terkadang polos, hampir menjerumus ke bego menurutnya. Lebih miring dari Justin bahkan.

"Baru motor gue ninja, berarti gue suka ngebut-ngebutan gitu? Kocak amat pemikiran lo."

Jihoon gak menjawab. Jinyoung sudah menjalankan motornya meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

"Rumah lo sebelahan ama Guanlin kan?" tanya Jinyoung yang masih fokus sama jalanan.

"Iya. Rumah yang ada kebun mawarnya."

Jinyoung gak menanggapi, ia sedikit menambahkan laju motornya. Sementara Jihoon memeluk ransel besar cowok itu. Jinyoung gak ngebut kok, hanya saja Jihoon yang suka menel ke Jinyoung. Pemilik motor itu keliatan cuek, Jihoon tersenyum kecil dan mempererat pelukannya.

Andai Jinyoung tahu perasaan Jihoon sebenarnya.

 **.**

Sore harinya, Jihoon terpaksa menuruti permintaan mamanya untuk membeli keperluan bulanan yang mulai menipis. Ia bersama dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja pulang kuliah mampir sebentar ke supermarket yang lumayan jauh dari kawasan perumahannya. Jihoon melirik daftar belanjaan sesekali bergumam kecil. Chanyeol berada di rak sebelah mencari sayuran segar untuk makan malam nanti.

"Kornet." Gumam Jihoon kemudian menarik troli mejauhi rak detergen. Kedua mata bulatnya memperhatikan deretan barang.

Jihoon meraih kornet di rak paling bawah. Kembali melirik daftar belanja setelah membubuhkan tanda centang pada barang-barang yang sudah diambilnya.

"Selanjutnya _pasta_ dan bi—"

"Makasih udah nganterin ya, Jin."

Jihoon sepertinya mengenal suara itu, mencoba untuk gak peduli dan perlahan mendorong troli belanja. Jantungnya berdegub kencang saat suara berat yang sangat dikenalinya itu mulai terdengar.

"Gak masalah kak."

Suara Bae Jinyoung.

Jihoon membulatkan matanya, menghentikan laju trolinya dan mengintip dua orang yang berada di balik rak makanan instan. Detak jantung Jihoon terasa berhenti, kedua mata bulatnya mulai memanas dan bibirnya gak berhenti bergetar.

"Ji-Jinyoung." Jihoon menahan nafas. Mencoba menahan air matanya.

 _Bodoh. Gue bukan siapa-siapanya Jinyoung—Park Jihoon yang tersakiti._

"Kak Sewoon..."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Alasan aku gak milih Guanlin sebagai pho WinkDeep karena dia berperan sebagai sahabat Jinyoung dan teman curhatnya Jihoon. Kenapa? Mungkin aku udah kenyang liat Guanlin jadi orang ketiga terus. So, disini Guanlin mendukung hubungan WinkDeep. Di awal chapter Guanlin peduli sama Seonho, bisa disimpulkan Guanlin juga suka sama Seonho. Untuk Daehwi, well aku kasian jadiin dia orang ketiga. Dia cuma jadi saingan sementara Jihoon karena nanti Daehwi bakal jatuh hati ke Samuel.

Kenapa aku milih Sewoon sebagai saingan Jihoon? Ini berawal pas aku nonton team Slate latihan, ada moment Jinyoung sama Sewoon yang bikin aku tertarik. Sebenarnya dari ngetik chapter 2, aku udah memutuskan kalo saingannya Jihoon itu antara Haechan atau Renjun. Tapi kayanya kejauhan deh dan Sewoon udah ngasi aku inspirasi. Hm.. agak aneh sedikit sih tapi cukup mainstream.

Jinyoung suka gak sama Sewoon? Belum tau karena disini Jinyoung tertutup banget. Nanti akan terungkap di chapter depan, lumayan jauh sih tapi tenang moment WinkDeep bakal ada kok.

Chapter depan bakal ada HakWoong dan JinSeob. Team HakWoong mana? Team JinSeob mana? Wkwk.. nantikan chapter berikutnya ya. Aku agak jarang update karena kegiatan ospek.

Ps: Disini Guanlin seumuran sama Samuel tapi dia masuk akselerasi. Dia satu angkatan sama WinkDeep tapi manggil Jihoon 'kakak'. Why? Tanya aja sama si Guan *evil laugh

Pss: Aku lagi suka sama HwangDeep. Kira-kira cocok gak Minhyun jadi kakaknya Jinyoung?

 **Thanks for review:**

 **wahyumaya22, khongGuan (Guest), fangirl (Guest), furippuccino, ererigado, Babychickjojang, YGJIS00K, Sejeongver, Sky Scrapper's, ongnielclub, Rlyuklla, honeyowl, baejinbaejin, Alphadreiz**

Dan yang udah favorite or follow. Thank you so much. Semoga suka sama chapter ini ya. Maaf kalau dari segi cerita agak sedikit gak sreg, sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan update next chapternya hari sabtu. Jangan lupa untuk review. Satu review sangat berharga buat aku.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once Again**

 **Rate:** T

 **Genre:** Little bit Humor, Romance, Friendship

 **Warning:** Alternate universe, typo(s) or miss words, OOC, non baku, domestic _!AU_

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Si Kardus dan Si Jomblo**

"Gue pacaran sama kak Eunki."

Woojin refleks menyemburkan minuman isotonik hasil colongan dari Jaechan, menatap Haknyeon dengan tatapan heran. Eunki itu mantannya Jungjung, ketua karate yang mulai dekat dengan Justin. Mungkin Jungjung gak betah dengan kelakuan Eunki yang hobi nyabe atau _hang out_ sama gengnya di cafe dekat sekolah.

"Bukannya lo masih pacaran sama Yehyun?"

Haknyeon menggeleng santai. "Udah gue putusin."

"Ngapain lo putusin ogeb!" Woojin menoyor kepala sahabatnya. "Yehyun itu beneran suka sama lo."

"Tapi gue gak suka sama dia." Haknyeon mendengus kesal.

Woojin hanya menghela nafas panjang. Susah punya sahabat kardus sejenis Haknyeon, ia sering mendapat laporan dari barisan mantannya Haknyeon. Woojin memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Ya tapi kan kasian si Yehyun."

"Lo aja yang pacaran sama Yehyun."

Woojin menggeleng. "Gue betah ngejomblo."

Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Haknyeon, Woojin itu gak suka mainin perasaan orang. Alasan dia jomblo sampai sekarang sih karena belum ketemu sama jodohnya. Woojin itu tipe jomblo berkelas. Berbeda dengan spesies jomblo di belahan dunia, Woojin itu santai dan gak mikirin status. Ia masih betah dengan status jomblo yang disandangnya sejak kecil. Prinsipnya hampir sama dengan prinsip Jihoon sebelum ketemu dengan Bae Jinyoung.

 _Jodoh itu pasti bakal dateng sendirinya kok—Park Woojin, si jomblo bahagia._

"Cari pacar sana. Kaya orang gak laku aja lo." Haknyeon tertawa kencang hingga membuat teman sekelas Woojin menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

Haknyeon itu beda kelas dengan Woojin. Setiap pelajaran kosong ataupun jam istirahat, ia gak pernah absen masuk ke kelas sahabatnya. Woojin gak masalah, setidaknya ada yang nemenin ngobrol bareng dengan topik yang sama. Woojin bangun dari tempat duduknya, menyambar topi sekolah dan mulai mengikuti teman sekelasnya yang udah keluar sejak tadi.

"Lo kemana?" tanya Haknyeon heran. Ia menyusul Woojin yang baru keluar dari kelasnya.

"Aula." Jawab Woojin singkat.

"Ngapain?"

"Ada acara pelantikan OSIS baru."

Sambil berjalan berdampingan di lorong, Haknyeon sibuk mengubek-ubek isi kantong celananya. Ia mulai mencari permen karet favoritnya. Woojin hanya diam sesekali tersenyum tipis pada beberapa kakak kelas yang menyapanya.

"Ketemu!"

Woojin melirik sebentar. Dengan ekspresi sumringah, Haknyeon membuka bungkus permen karet yang telah menjadi favoritnya sejak masih TK. Ini menjadi kebiasaan yang gak bisa Haknyeon tinggalkan, selain ngardus tentunya. Bagi Haknyeon, permen karet selalu menjadi teman sejati.

 _Oh damn.._

Tepat setengah centimeter sebelum masuk ke mulut, permen karet favoritnya jatuh ke tanah. Segera Haknyeon membersihkan butiran debu yang menempel lalu memasukkan permen karet ke mulut sambil nyengir bodoh.

 _Belum lima menit—Joo Haknyeon, si kardus dari kelas IPS._

"Jorok."

Seorang cowok mungil bersurai hitam yang sejak tadi duduk di kursi kayu di samping lorong melinsankan satu kalimat pendek dengan nada datar. Persis dengan nada datar milik Bae Jinyoung.

"Eh ada dek imut." Jiwa kardus Haknyeon mulai menguar seketika, seolah berhasil menemukan target baru. "Baru lima menit kali dek."

"Ewh."

Haknyeon duduk di samping Euiwoong—cowok mungil dari kelas sepuluh. Sesekali merangkul bahu kecil yang langsung ditepis oleh Euiwoong. Ia tentu tahu kelakuan kardus Haknyeon yang begitu menyebalkan.

"Kok judes banget sih dek?" Haknyeon menggantung kalimatnya, meniup gelembung dan meletupkannya. "Kakak jadi makin naksir ama kamu."

Euiwoong kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan Haknyeon dengan _mood_ yang kurang bagus, paginya yang indah berhasil dihancurkan oleh tukang kardus dari kelas sebelas. Haknyeon mencebikkan bibirnya sementara Woojin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sekali-kali tobat ngardus kek." Ujar Woojin malas.

Haknyeon nyengir lagi. "Gak bisa. Ngardus itu udah jadi rutinitas gue."

Woojin memutar bola matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Aula sekolah belum pernah seramai pagi ini. Hari ini adalah perayaan menyambut susunan pengurus OSIS baru. Seluruh jajaran OSIS baru berdiri di sebelah kanan panggung, sementara pengurus OSIS lama yang rata-rata kelas dua belas berada di sebelah kiri panggung. Jonghyun yang mengenakan jaket OSIS kebanggaannya berdiri di tengah bersama Sunghyuk, ketua OSIS yang baru. Minhyun, mantan wakil ketua OSIS berdiri di samping Jonghyun sembari memberikan sambutan.

"Selama setahun masa jabatan, Jonghyun memimpin kita menjalankan banyak program kerja. Dalam setahun, semua daftar yang disusun di awal periode jabatannya berhasil terwujud. Kualitas Jonghyun sebagai ketua OSIS emang gak perlu diragukan lagi." Minhyun tersenyum pada sahabatnya sebentar. Ia merasa bangga dengan kepemimpinan Jonghyun. "Pemilihan ketua OSIS telah selesai. Suara terbanyak berhasil diraih oleh Seo Sunghyuk dari kelas 11 IPA 3."

Semua pengurus OSIS—dan para siswa yang ikut berada di aula untuk menonton—bertepuk tangan.

Di bagian belakang, terlihat Woojin dan Haknyeon baru saja datang. Cowok bergingsul itu memberi intruksi bergerak ke tempat duduk paling tengah, tepat di belakang geng Daehwi yang sibuk memuja beberapa anggota OSIS.

"Guanlin ganteng banget. Argghhhhh..." Gunhee menjerit heboh.

"Duh kak Jongyeon bikin aku khilaf." Dongmyeong menatap salah satu cowok yang berdiri paling pojok dengan tatapan memuja.

"Kak Jeno ganteng tapi dia kan pacaran sama kak Renjun. Gimana dong?" Dongbin cemberut sebentar.

"Kak Jinyoung gak jadi OSIS ya? Yah gak seru." Ujar Daehwi malas.

Gunhee hanya tertawa pelan. "Jinyoung kan anggota MPK curut."

Eunki tersenyum gak jelas. "Tapi si Yongbin lebih cakep. Haknyeon mah ka—"

"Muji kak Yongbin mulu sih." Haknyeon merangkul leher Eunki dari belakang, sebelah tangannya mengacak surai pirang pacarnya. "Aku juga gak kalah cakep lo."

Eunki sontak menghadap ke belakang, tersenyum genit pada pacar barunya.

"Yongbin emang ganteng kok." Eunki sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, masih malu-malu kucing sama Haknyeon. "Tapi kamu yang ngalihin perhatian aku."

"Kamu bisa aja deh kak."

Woojin mencibir pelan. Kedatangannya ke aula bukan untuk menonton drama picisan, apalagi tokoh utamanya si kardus dan si kakak kelas yang terkenal menel. Tatapannya bertemu dengan Hyungseob yang berada tepat di depannya. Mata bulat Hyungseob bertemu dengan mata sipit milik Woojin.

Hyungseob hanya tersenyum manis, kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada panggung. Woojin hampir membalas senyum Hyungseob ketika Haknyeon mengejutkannya.

"Lo udah nemu inceran baru?" tanya Haknyeon. Woojin bahkan gak sadar jika Eunki pindah duduk di samping pacarnya.

Woojin menggeleng.

"Tapi lo tadi senyum-senyum gitu."

Terkutuklah Haknyeon dengan mulut besarnya yang bodoh—menurut Woojin.

Eunki beserta gengnya—kecuali Hyungseob yang masih terpaku dengan kegiatan OSIS—memberikan respon yang beragam. Woojin itu kan jomblo sejati, siapa sih yang gak heran kalau Woojin senyumin seseorang.

"Cie Woojin nemu yang baru." Gunhee mulai menggoda manja.

"Siapa sih yang beruntung? Gue iri deh." Dongbin lagi-lagi cemberut.

"Gue gak ada senyum kok. Si Haknyeon doang matanya bermasalah." Jelas Woojin menatap tajam sahabatnya yang tengah bermesraan dengan Eunki.

Sekarang Haknyeon balik cemberut. "Jahat banget sih lo, tega sumpah!"

"Gak usah sok drama deh lo. Berhenti ngemil micin, Nyeon."

Haknyeon kembali cemberut.

 **.**

 **.**

Woojin itu penggemar es buah, tiada hari tanpa menikmati es buah seger hasil racikan Namhyung—mahasiswa lulusan pertanian. Kios itu terletak agak jauh dari sekolah, tepatnya di samping kompleks perumahan Donghyun dan Daehwi. Woojin itu juga pelanggan tetap Namhyung, setiap sore selalu mampir ke kios beli es buah. Terkadang Haknyeon juga ikut mampir sesekali menggoda beberapa pelanggan yang 'bening'.

Woojin baru saja pulang sekolah, lengkap dengan seragam sekolah yang sedikit acak-acakan. Setelah memarkirkan motor di depan kios es buah, cowok bergingsul itu masuk dan menyapa riang Namhyung yang sibuk _stalker_ di sosial media.

"Bang! Es buah jumbonya satu." Ujar Woojin memberikan cengiran kecil. "Kepoin siapa tuh bang? Pasti kak Dongsu dari kompleks sebelah."

"Kepo." Balas Namhyung sinis.

Mereka itu saling mengenal saat Woojin masih kelas empat. Ibunya mereka itu satu geng di arisan. Woojin sendiri menganggap Namhyung seperti kakak sendiri, mereka bahkan sering curhat bareng.

"Udah atuh _stalker_ kak Dongsu. Gue haus nih." Kata Woojin dramatis, ia mengipasi lehernya dengan majalah Bobo milik Namhyung.

"Sabar dek. Kapan lagi bisa kepoin si Dongsu."

"Kasi gratis aja kalo gitu."

Namhyung melotot. Ponselnya hampir terjatuh.

"Ya gak bisa gitu! Gue belum dapet lowongan kerja!" Namhyung mulai gak terima.

Woojin mengerutkan kening sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya yang gatal. "Lo kan udah kerja. Ini kios punya lo kan bang?"

"Punya kakek gue lah!" Namhyung kemudian berdiri. Ia takut sumber uangnya hilang. "Masa selamanya gue jualan es buah, ntar gak bisa nafkahin si Dongsu gimana?"

"Yah bang." Woojin kini mengeluh. "Jualan aja napa. Gue bakal kangen ama es buah lo."

"Es buah buatan kakek gue jauh lebih enak. Lo musti cobain deh." Saran Namhyung semangat. "Lagian gue cuma bantuin kakek gue jualan. Mumpung belum dapet kerjaan."

Woojin gak menjawab. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan melanjutkan permainan _get rich_ yang sempat terhenti. Cowok itu merutuk sebal karena kalah melawan Youngmin. Tanpa Woojin sadari, seorang cowok imut bermata bulat memasuki kios es buah.

"Bang Namhyung, es buahnya dua. Dibungkus ya."

Namhyung yang masih meracik pesanan Woojin sontak menoleh ke depan, ia mulai memamerkan cengiran kecil pada Hyungseob.

"Eh dek Seobie, ntar dulu ya. Abang masih buatin pesenannya si curut."

"Hah?"

Namhyung nyengir lagi. "Itu si Woojin."

"Napa bang?"

"Lho Woojin?"

Woojin refleks menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. Ahn Hyungseob, salah satu anggota geng Daehwi yang juga satu angkatan dengan Woojin. Cowok gingsul itu baru tahu kalau Hyungseob satu kelas dengan Haknyeon. Berbeda dengan sahabat kardusnya, Woojin gak pernah mengunjungi kelas Haknyeon sama sekali.

"Lo mesen es buah juga?"

"Seperti yang lo liat." Woojin berusaha cuek dan kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

"Senyum lo manis juga ya."

Woojin mengerutkan kening sebentar, ia masih ingat kejadian di aula dimana mereka saling melempar senyum. Cowok itu hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Thanks."

Hyungseob itu kan satu geng sama Daehwi, adik kelas paling cerewet dan salah satu cabe hits seantero sekolah. Pasti cowok manis itu satu sifat sama Daehwi. Menurut Woojin sih Hyungseob itu beda sama anggota gengnya yang lain.

"Gue kadang suka khilaf kalo liat lo."

Woojin berhenti menggerakkan jemarinya pada layar ponsel, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Hyungseob yang begitu ambigu di telinganya. Mungkin ia akan dijadikan sasaran baru oleh salah satu anggota geng tersebut. Woojin tentu gak mau. Ia lebih memilih melajang seumur hidup ketimbang pacaran dengan salah satu anggota cabe. Woojin merutuki kebodohannya.

"Abis lo ganteng sih. Gue kan jadi naksir." Lanjut Hyungseob kemudian tertawa kecil. "Tuh kan ambyar gue."

Hyungseob mendekati Woojin yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, ia bisa melihat jari Woojin yang sedikit bergetar. Jarak mereka sedikit intim hingga mata Woojin tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan tatapan Hyungseob yang memuja. Wajah mereka lumayan dekat, cowok berkulit _tan_ menahan nafas sebentar.

"Lo bisa jauh dari gue?"

Hyungseob menggeleng polos. "Gak bisa." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Woojin yang sedikit grogi. "Diliat dari dekat lo cakep ba—"

"Adik-adik tunda dulu kegiatannya." Kata Namhyung setelah meletakkan semangkuk es buah untuk Woojin dan pesanan Hyungseob. "Bosen gue jadi obat nyamuk terus."

Hyungseob nyengir kemudian memberikan satu lembar uang sepuluh ribu pada Namhyung. Persis seperti orang yang gak bersalah. Sementara Woojin menghela nafas lega, beruntung Namhyung menyelamatkannya dari godaan anggota cabe.

"Makasih ya bang." Hyungseob mengalihkan pandangannya pada Woojin. "Sampe ketemu di sekolah, gingsul ganteng."

" _What the shit_ , gue kira lo gak terpengaruh ama godaan setan."

Woojin kali ini mendengus sebal. "Gue udah kebal bang."

"Tapi gue liat lo kaya rada takut gitu pas dideketin sama Hyungseob."

"Jangan diomongin lagi dah bang. Gue males." Final Woojin sebelum menyeruput es buahnya.

Namhyung hanya mengangkat bahu. Kembali dengan aktivitas ' _stalking_ akun Dongsu' kemudian senyum gak jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

"Gue putus ama kak Eunki." Lapor Haknyeon sambil mencomot nastar nanas kesukaannya. Malam ini dia berkunjung sebentar ke rumah Woojin.

Sementara si pemilik rumah memutar bola matanya. "Tuh kan bener dugaan gue."

Haknyeon nyengir. "Gue ama kak Eunki juga gak serius amat kok." Ia mengunyah nastar sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tapi gue kali ini serius ama perasaan gue sama _someone_."

"Lo seriusan tobat ngardus?"

Haknyeon mengangguk pelan. "Kalo gue berhasil dapetin dia, gue janji bakal berhenti ngardus."

"Siapa inceran lo selanjutnya?"

"Euiwoong."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku update lebih cepat dari biasanya *evil laugh. Kemarin abis kena _writer's block_ dan hampir nyerah buat lanjutin. Momen HakWoong dikit banget disini, tapi di chapter berikutnya dapat porsi banyak. Maaf atas keterlambatanku update chapter 3 karena ada kegiatan ospek. Untuk chapter 5 stay tune karena hampir semua karakter bakal ditampilin.

Yay... malam minggu versi Once Again *tepuk tangan ala Jisung.

Kira-kira Sanggyun cocok sama siapa ya? Aku mau nampilin JBJ di chapter 5, sempat bingung sama pasangan buat Sanggyun. Kan kasian kalau jomblo sendiri. Nanti Kenta bakal jadian sama Eunki.

Aku belum tau kapan update chapter 5 mengingat jadwal kuliah nanti bakalan padat plus _homesick_ -ku bakal terus bertambah.

Btw..

 **Thanks for review:**

 **Sky Onix, sungminseokibum, wahyumaya22, gitakanya, YGJIS00K, baejinbaejin, Young180100**

 **Dan yang udah favorite dan follow fanfic ini, big thanks untuk kalian semua.**

Jangan lupa review ya! Aku tunggu respon dari kalian semua. Satu review itu berharga banget buat aku. Semoga suka sama chapter ini dan maaf kalau ada _scene_ yang kurang sreg.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once Again**

 **Rate:** T

 **Genre:** Little bit Humor, Romance, Friendship

 **Warning:** Alternate universe, typo(s) or miss words, OOC, non baku, domestic _!AU_

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : Saturday Night**

Seongwoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Malam ini ia berkunjung ke rumah Daniel, rencananya menghabiskan waktu bersama ditemani sekotak nastar keju buatan calon mertua. Daniel masih di kamar mandi, meninggalkan Seongwoo yang masih sendirian di ruang tamu.

Semenjak kejadian 'adopsi kucing' itu, emosi Seongwoo mulai gak terkendali. Ia keliatan jarang tertawa atau jail pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Malah Seongwoo terlihat seperti cewek PMS, banyak orang yang menjadi bahan pelampiasannya termasuk si Dongbin yang terkenal menel tapi cengeng kalau dibentak sedikit.

Seongwoo terkadang sebal dengan kelakuan Daniel yang lebih memilih kucing 'pungutan' ketimbang pacarnya. Ia sudah berencana membuang tiga ekor kucing kesayangan Daniel namun hal tersebut berhasil digagalkan oleh pemuda bermarga Kang.

"Lho kamu mau apain kucingnya, yang?"

Seongwoo yang waktu itu masih 'lemot' buat berpikir hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal. Ia berpikir sebentar untuk mencari alasan yang logis.

"Mau kasi makan, Niel." Cengir Seongwoo. Dalam hati sih udah panas.

"Tapi kan aku udah kasi makan."

Lupakan kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Kini Seongwoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada kusen sofa, mencomot nastar yang tersisa seperempat sesekali melirik ke arah tangga. Siapa tau Daniel selesai dengan acara mandinya.

"Kakak siapa?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Seongwoo hingga salah satu nastar di mulutnya terjatuh.

Seorang anak berusia sekitar tiga belas tahun berdiri tepat di hadapannya, gak terlalu jauh dan gak terlalu dekat. Wajah manisnya terlihat bingung dengan kehadiran Seongwoo. Sementara itu, pemuda bermarga langka itu agak terpesona dengan anak kecil di depannya. Kalau bisa ia ingin mengangkat anak itu jadi adiknya.

"Kakak kok diem aja sih?" tanya anak itu sedikit nyolot. "Pasti kakak maling ya?"

Seongwoo menggeleng cepat. "Kakak gak maling."

"Terus kakak siapa?"

Seongwoo mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum manis. "Nama kakak Ong Seongwoo. Bukan Hong Seongwoo tapi Ong Seongwoo. Bukan Gong Seongwoo tapi Ong Seongwoo. Bukan Eun Seongwoo tapi Ong Seongwoo. Bukan Ong Seongwoon tapi Ong Seongwoo. Salken ya dek."

Anak kecil itu membalas uluran tangan Seongwoo namun wajahnya terlihat cengo.

"Hah? Nama kakak Kong Songwoon?"

Seongwoo menggeleng cepat, ia mau marah tapi gak bisa.

 _Untung manis ya. Sayang kalo dilempar ke gorong-gorong—Ong Seongwoo yang selalu tabah kapan pun dan dimana pun._

"Gak Kong Songwoon dek. Tapi Ong Seong-woo." Koreksi Seongwoo berusaha untuk sabar. Kali ini kesabarannya harus diuji selama puluhan kali.

Anak itu hanya mengangguk lucu. "Jadi nama kakak Ong Seongwoo?"

Seongwoo mengangguk lagi. "Nama adik siapa?"

"Woojin kak. Adik sepupunya kak Daniel."

"Eh namamu Woojin ya? Mirip ama adik kelas kakak yang jones itu."

Woojin tertawa pelan. "Ya sih. Tapi aku kan gak ngenes. Kak Daniel ngelarang aku buat pacaran. Katanya sih lanjutin sekolah dulu baru boleh pacaran."

Walaupun Daniel itu terkadang sedikit nyebelin dan gak peka, ia cocok jadi teman hidupnya. Seongwoo itu udah merasa nyaman sama Daniel, sayang banget bahkan. Ia rela gak mutusin hubungan walaupun Daniel lebih suka mengurus kucing-kucingnya ketimbang bermesraan ria dengan Seongwoo.

"Kakak pacarnya kak Daniel?" tanya Woojin lagi.

"Ya dek. Kak Daniel ada cerita tentang kakak?"

Woojin nyengir sebentar. "Cerita sih kak tapi gak lengkap. Kak Daniel cuma bilang kalo dia punya pacar manis banget kaya gula." Woojin kemudian duduk di dekat Seongwoo. "Kak Daniel gak bohong. Kak Seongwoo manis kaya gula."

Pipi Seongwoo merona hebat. Daniel juga ahli dalam hal gombal menggombal. Siapa sih yang gak ambyar kalau digodain sama Daniel? Seongwoo yang cerewet dan agak tsundere pun baper berat akibat kata-kata romantis Daniel yang manisnya gak ketulungan.

"Daniel mana?" tanya Seongwoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Wajah manis Woojin berganti menjadi ekspresi kusut. "Dia lagi ngelonin kucing di kamar kak. Katanya sih kucingnya rewel gegara kak Daniel keluar kamar."

Gak kalah dengan ekspresi Woojin, Seongwoo juga terlihat kusut seperti baju yang jarang disetrika. Acara malam minggunya terancam batal karena ulah kucing 'sialan' yang selalu mengganggu hubungannya dengan Daniel. Seongwoo ingin pulang. Ia ingin memutar lagu galau dan ditemani sekotak tisu pemberian Heeseok. Katanya sih cocok untuk menemani kegalauan Seongwoo yang terkadang kambuh.

Bolehkah Seongwoo membuang kucing kesayangan pacarnya?

Daniel adalah salah satu kelemahan Seongwoo. Jadi agak sulit baginya untuk membuang trio kucing nyebelin.

Woojin yang mengerti suasana hati Seongwoo berinisiatif untuk membuka ransel merahnya, mencari buku cerita pemberian Daniel dan memberikannya pada Seongwoo. Cowok itu terlihat bingung, namun Woojin kembali nyengir manis.

"Kakak bisa gak baca cerita kesukaan Woojin?" pinta Woojin.

Siapa sih yang gak nolak? Apalagi Woojin memberikan ekspresi lucu yang membuat Seongwoo luluh dalam beberapa detik. Seongwoo menganggukkan kepala dan anak iitu berseru senang. Ia duduk di pangkuan Seongwoo.

"Ayo kak, ceritain kisah Cinderella!" seru Woojin semangat.

"Gak bisa dik. Kak Seongwoo udah janji nemenin kakak." Suara berat Daniel mulai terdengar. Cowok tinggi besar itu melayangkan tatapan sebal pada adik sepupunya.

Woojin menggeleng gak terima. "Gak mau. Salah sendiri ngacangin kak Seongwoo."

Daniel menghela nafas panjang. "Kakak gak ngacangin dik. Cuma nemenin Rooney bentar."

Woojin kini menghadap pada Seongwoo yang masih cengo. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Kakak mau pilih yang mana?"

Seongwoo terlihat bingung. Ia ingin memilih Daniel mengingat Seongwoo sedikit kurbel, di sisi lain ia tersihir dengan sifat imut menggemaskan milik Woojin. Beberapa menit kemudian, senyuman jahat tercetak jelas di wajah Seongwoo.

"Kakak milih Woojin kok. Daniel kan sibuk mesraan sama kucing." Jawab Seongwoo manis tapi terdengar menusuk di telinga Daniel.

Woojin memekik riang. Pandangannya beralih pada Daniel kemudian memeletkan lidahnya. Sementara Seongwoo menatap jahat pacarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Keluar lo sekarang!" suara Hyunbin yang menggelegar terdengar di sudut ruang keluarga Kwon. Beruntung keluarganya lagi kundangan di kediamannya Pak Kibum.

"Lo jahat banget sih sama sahabat sendiri." Ujar Sanggyun gak terima. Memberikan tatapan sebal pada Hyunbin yang hidungnya masih kembang kempis.

Taehyun tertawa gak jelas seraya mencomot pringles rumput laut milik Taedong. "Si Hyunbin minta diterangkan atuh."

Yongguk juga ikut tertawa. Ia memperbaiki posisi tidurnya pada pangkuan seseorang yang masih mengelus rambut hitamnya.

Tunggu.

Yongguk tidur di pangkuan seseorang?

Donghan mendengus sebal, melempar bantal bermotif polkadot pink pada Hyunbin. Acara tidur manja di bahu seseorang mulai terganggu karena ulah si tiang rese—ini kata Donghan, si anak kelas 11 IPA 2 yang ganasnya minta ampun.

Tunggu lagi.

Donghan lagi senderan sama seseorang juga?

Jadi alasan Hyunbin marah itu adalah...

"Keluar lo pada! Bukannya lo hibur gue malah ajak pacar ke rumah gue!" teriakan Hyunbin kembali menggelegar.

Hyunbin mengajak keenam sahabatnya menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumahnya, kebetulan hanya dia dan Hyeob yang ada di rumah. Hyunbin juga ingin curhat masalah Minhyun dan cara mengatasi kegalauannya akibat patah hati ratusan kali. Mumpung sahabatnya juga gak ada acara. Mereka pun setuju dan bakal ke rumah Hyunbin sekitar jam tujuh malam.

Ternyata harapan Hyunbin melenceng dari sebelumnya.

Keenam sahabatnya ini udah _taken_ , hanya Hyunbin yang masih jomblo dan berusaha mengubah status menjadi 'pacarnya Minhyun'. Saat itu cowok super tinggi itu baru selesai mandi, _mood_ -nya kembali menurun drastis akibat ulah JBJ—nama geng Hyunbin bersama keenam sahabatnya.

Sejak kapan rumah Hyunbin beralih fungsi menjadi tempat bermesra-mesraan?

"Tuh kan kak. Gak enak sama kak Hyunbin nih." suara halus Sihyun mulai terdengar. Cowok manis itu sepertinya takut.

"Santai aja dik. Si Hyunbin gak bakal makan kita." Woo Jinyoung menyahut sambil mengalungkan lehernya pada Sanggyun.

Sungwoon mengangguk santai, jemari mungilnya menyuapi pacarnya yang hobi dimanjain. "Gue aja santai kok. Emang Hyunbin kaya gitu. Kelebihan micin otaknya."

"Keluar lo keluar!"

Kedua mata Hyunbin beralih pada Kenta yang masih berciuman panas dengan Eunki, mantan pacarnya Haknyeon yang ke-101. Cowok bergingsul itu ternyata udah _taken_ , pacarnya si tukang menel yang hobi _hang out_ manja bareng geng cabe. Ia mengira Kenta bakal setia dengan status 'jomblo' yang disandangnya selama satu setengah tahun.

"Rese lo gingsul boncel! Gue kira lo bakal setia kawan ama gue!"

Kenta terpaksa menghentikan ciumannya dengan Eunki. Tersenyum gak jelas seolah gak memiliki dosa besar pada pemilik rumah.

"Maafin gue, Bin. Abis _body_ -nya Eunki gak bisa gue tolak." Jawaban unfaedah keluar dari mulut Kenta.

"Jadi kamu cuma suka sama _body_ -ku aja?" tanya Eunki dengan nada sok sedih. Wajah sedihnya terlihat sedikit dibuat-buat. Sementara Kenta nyengir lagi, menarik wajah Eunki hingga berjarak sangat intim.

"Aku beneran kok suka sama kamu, beb. Suer. Hatiku cuma tersedia buat kamu doang."

Eunki tersenyum malu. Mengecup sebentar bibir Kenta. "Kamu bisa aja deh, yang."

"Jangan menelin cowok lagi."

"Kalo itu si—"

Jawaban Eunki terpotong saat Kenta meraup bibirnya dengan ganas, masa bodo dengan pemilik rumah yang sewaktu-waktu mengamuk atau Donghan yang merekam adegan panas mereka. Hyunbin merasa dikacangi oleh sahabatnya sendiri, wajahnya mulai memerah dan darahnya mendidih.

"Rumah gue bukan lapak maksiat!"

Kenta menghentikan ciumannya lagi. Kembali nyengir pada Hyunbin.

"Gue gak ada nyuruh lo pada ngajak pacar ke rumah gue!"

Taedong yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara. "Tapi kata Hyeob boleh."

Hyunbin teringat pada adik bungsunya. Berbeda sifat dengan Hyunbin, Hyeob itu agak baik dan suka menurut. Kata Hyeob sih anggap rumah mereka seperti rumah sendiri. Maka dari itu, Hyeob mengijinkan JBJ membawa pacar masing-masing ke rumah keluarga Kwon.

"Udahlah kak. Ijinin aja." Ujar Hyeob setelah merapikan sweaternya yang berantakan.

"Lo mau kemana?"

"Mau kencan bareng kak Jongyeon." Jawab Hyeob tanpa malu.

"Gak boleh!" sifat posesif Hyunbin mulai keluar.

Han Jongyeon. Mantan anggota OSIS sekaligus ketua dari klub karate. Wajahnya terkesan judes dengan tatapan intimidatif. Entah apa alasan Hyunbin menolak hubungan Hyeob dengan Jongyeon padahal kedua orangtua mereka udah setuju.

"Kasi aja Hyeob kencan, Bin." Kata Taedong. Agak iba sama Hyeob yang sialnya jadi adik dari Kwon Hyunbin.

"Sekali gak boleh tetap gak boleh!"

Hyeob tentu gak terima. Minggu lalu kencannya berhasil dihancurkan oleh Hyunbin. Akibatnya ia bertengkar hebat dengan Jongyeon hingga mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

"Berhenti jadi posesif gini dong kak! Gue capek tau gak!" Bentak Hyeob kesal. Kedua mata bulatnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Hyunbin mengacak rambutnya. Malam minggu ini hancur karena ulah JBJ dan Hyeob yang berhasil membuat _mood_ -nya menurun drastis. Hyunbin menyambar jaket yang berada di sofa dan berjalan keluar rumah.

"Lo mau kemana?" Tanya Taehyun pada Hyunbin.

"Rumah Minhyun." Jawab Hyunbin pendek.

Donghan langsung sigap memeluk Hyeob yang menangis. Sementara para tamu hanya menampakkan ekspresi cengo.

"Hyunbin napa sih?" Tanya Sungwoon heran.

Sanggyun mengangkat bahunya. "Hyunbin perlu nenangin diri."

"Kasian kak Hyunbin." Ujar Sihyun iba. "Pasti dia capek nerima penolakan dari kak Minhyun."

"Minhyun kejam banget sumpah." Woo Jinyoung ikut menimpali.

Yongguk menghela nafas. "Kaya lo gak tau Minhyun aja. Dia mah tsundere kelas berat. Susah buat dapetin hatinya."

 **.**

 **.**

"Lo udah minta ijin ama Guanlin?"

Seonho mengangguk.

Kini Samuel dan Seonho berada di taman kota, _quality time_ kata mereka. Samuel masih fokus pada puluhan orang yang memadati taman kota, sementara Seonho merongoh sesuatu dari dalam tas selempangnya.

"Ho, menurut lo Daehwi suka gak ama gue?"

"Mungkin gak." Jawab Seonho seadanya. Menghisap rokok elektriknya kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

Samuel melirik sebentar pada Seonho. Ia agak kaget lalu menyambar rokok elektrik yang dipegang sahabatnya. Walaupun Samuel termasuk murid urak-urakan, ia gak pernah merokok ataupun sekedar _clubbing_. Cowok itu heran. Setaunya Seonho gak pernah mampir ke toko _vapor_.

"Darimana lo dapet beginian?" tanya Samuel curiga. Kedua matanya menatap tajam Seonho.

"Jisung yang ngasi. Awalnya coba-coba jadi ketagihan."

Samuel menepuk dahinya. Seonho itu suka mencoba sesuatu yang baru, ia langsung suka dan meneruskannya sampai sekarang. Contohnya rajin bolos atau suka datang terlambat, ruang bimbingan konseling menjadi tempat rutin bagi mereka berdua. Samuel merasa Seonho berubah drastis. Entah kenapa rasa penyesalan mulai menjalar dari lubuk hatinya.

Ia gak ingin dipites Guanlin gara-gara mengajarkan Seonho hal yang gak baik.

"Gak usah ikut-ikutan. Nanti kalo kak Guanlin tau gimana?"

Seonho nyengir. "Gue jelasin aja kalo niatnya pengen coba-coba tapi makin ketagihan."

Sekali lagi Samuel menepuk dahinya. Ia menaruh rokok elektrik itu ke dalam tas selempangnya. Rencananya ia akan mengembalikannya pada Park Jisung, salah satu anak dari kelas sebelah.

"Lo gak usah ikutan deh."

Seonho terpaksa menurut. Jujur saja, pemuda tinggi itu terlalu polos menyangkut hal-hal yang baru. Kedekatannya dengan Guanlin semakin berkurang, Seonho merasa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Selain mencoba hal yang baru, tujuan Seonho menjadi murid bandel karena ia ingin Guanlin terus memperhatikannya. Jabatan Guanlin sebagai koordinator sekbid dua masih disandangnya sampai sekarang.

"Lo ngapain ngajak gue kesini?" suara cempreng membuyarkan lamunan Seonho tentang Guanlin dan Samuel yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, memainkan game Mobile Legends yang mulai jadi _trending topic_.

"Tempatnya penuh semua. Lo gak boleh nolak, oke?"

"Tapi gue gak mau."

"Turuti perintah gue."

"Gak mau!"

Gunhee yang masih menarik tangan Daehwi kemudian tersenyum sangat manis pada Samuel dan Seonho. Sementara Daehwi memasang ekspresi kesal dan jijik pada Samuel yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. Cowok itu bahkan lupa melanjutkan _game_ -nya yang sempat terhenti.

"Gue ama Daehwi boleh duduk disini kan?" tanya Gunhee sok manis.

"Boleh kak. Duduk aja." Samuel menjawab dengan semangat. Masa bodo dengan kekalahannya.

Gunhee mendekati Samuel sebentar kemudian berbisik di telingnya.

"Gue bantuin lo deketin Daehwi."

Seulas senyuman lebar terpatri di bibir Samuel. Pendekatannya dengan Daehwi semakin sukses ketika Gunhee menawarkan diri sebagai cupid cintanya. Menjinakkan seorang Lee Daehwi itu sangat susah, apalagi Daehwi itu cinta mati dengan Jinyoung. Sepertinya Samuel harus berterima kasih banyak pada Gunhee.

"Lo bisikin apa ke Samuel kak?" tanya Daehwi.

"Rahasia."

 **.**

 **.**

" _Clubbing_ kuy!" ajak Haknyeon semangat, tepat setelah Woojin membuka pintu kamarnya. Hampir saja pemilik kamar terjungkal kaget dengan kehadiran Haknyeon yang membuatnya jantungan.

Haknyeon terlihat keren dengan kemeja kotak-kotak merah yang dibalut dengan jaket kulit hitam dan _ripped jeans_ yang kontras dengan warna jaket. Woojin menganga lebar. Kemarin sahabatnya berjanji gak akan ngardus demi mendapatkan cinta seorang Lee Euiwoong. Benar juga kata barisan mantan Haknyeon, cowok itu cuma manis di mulut.

"Eh lo mau kemana?" tanya Haknyeon memandang Woojin dari atas ke bawah.

"Mau nonton kak Sangbin balapan." Jawab Woojin setelah memperbaiki letak kacamata hitamnya yang melorot.

"Mending lepas aja tuh kacamata. Gue liat kaya tukang pijit langganan bokap gue."

"Sialan lo." Woojin memukul kepala Haknyeon dengan sadis. Jelas ia gak terima penampilan _swag_ -nya ini lebih mirip tukang pijit. "Lo aja yang gak _swag_."

"Apa? Suweg? Suweg ora jamu?"

"Budeg."

Woojin melangkah keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya, meninggalkan Haknyeon yang masiih mengerutkan kening.

"Lo katanya mau tobat?" tanya Woojin menyambar kunci motor yang ada di rak dekat televisi.

"Hehe.." Haknyeon nyengir gaje. "Ini yang terakhir kok, malming depan gue gak _clubbing_ lagi."

"Lo cuma manis di mulut doang." Tanggap Woojin datar.

Suara bel rumah berbunyi, Woojin mengerutkan keningnya. Kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi berbulan madu selama seminggu. Jarang ada orang yang bertamu ke rumahnya semalam ini. Woojin segera membuka pintu depan.

 _Oh damn—Park Woojin, si jomblo kesayangan mama papa._

Hyungseob dan Euiwoong berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumah Woojin, Hyungseob menyambut si pemilik rumah dengan cengiran manis andalannya sementara Euiwoong hanya tersenyum tipis. Kedua cowok manis itu membawa _paper bag_ yang berisi kue-kue kering buatan Tante Ahn dan juga Hyungseob.

Tunggu. Memangnya Hyungseob bisa memasak?

"Hai gingsul ganteng." Sapa Hyungseob tanpa malu-malu. "Mau kemana? Kok cakep gitu sih? Mau lamar gue di depan nyokap ya?"

Hyungseob itu hampir sama seperti anggota gengnya yang lain, gak tahu malu kapan pun dan dimana pun. Euiwoong menepuk keningnya, merutuki kelakuan Hyungseob yang membuatnya malu berat. Pemuda mungil itu menyesal mengantar tetangganya ke rumah Woojin dengan iming-iming film terbarunya Iqbaal.

"Siapa tuh, Jin?" tanya Haknyeon menyusul Woojin di teras rumah. Kedua matanya terfokus pada Euiwoong yang berdiri di samping Hyungseob. "Eh ada masa depan gue. Malem dek. Mau kakak temenin?"

"Gak."

Woojin berusaha menahan tawanya, namun ia masih ingat jika Hyungseob masih berada di depannya. Lengkap dengan senyuman yang sialnya manis. Woojin mengelus dadanya. Ia harus mempertahankan predikatnya sebagai jomblo berkelas. Jangan sampai ia jatuh hati pada anggota geng cabe.

"Kok bengong sih? Ntar kalo lo kesurupan gimana?"

Woojin menatap Hyungseob dengan sebal. "Lo mau apa kesini?"

Hyungseob menyerahkan _paper bag_ itu pada Woojin. "Nih dari calon mertuanya lo. Gue juga ikutan bikin kue buat lo."

Woojin menerimanya dengan berat hati. Ia masih ingat ketika mamanya dekat dengan mama Hyungseob, sering arisan bareng ataupun kumpul gosip ala ibu-ibu kurang belaian. Sementara Haknyeon menyambar barang pemberian Hyungseob dan membuka tutup toples yang yang berisi kue kering.

"Buka mulutnya dek. Aaaa..." Haknyeon berusaha menyuapi Euiwoong dengan kue. Sementara cowok mungil itu mendengus sebal dan menepis tangan Haknyeon hingga sebutir kue terpental agak jauh.

"Gak usah sok manis kak. Jijik gue." Ujar Euiwoong pedas.

"Kakak cuma manjain kamu aja."

"Sorry gue gak suka dimanjain ama kardus murahan."

Jleb.

Hati Haknyeon terasa ditusuk oleh seribu jarum beracun.

Beralih pada Woojin dan Hyungseob yang saling menatap dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Udah kan? Lo bisa pulang."

Hyungseob manyun sebentar. "Lo gak ngijinin gue singgah bentar?"

"Gak." Jawab Woojin pendek.

"Ya udah." Hyungseob mencuri ciuman di pipi Woojin kemudian tersenyum genit. "Gue pulang dulu. Mimpiin gue."

Hyungseob menarik tangan Euiwoong meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Woojin. Pemilik rumah menampakkan ekspresi cengo sambil memegang pipinya. Bekas ciuman Hyungseob masih terasa. Sementara Haknyeon mencomot kue kering buatan Hyungseob kemudian memakannya.

"Jin?"

Woojin gak menjawab. Ia hanya menoleh pada Haknyeon.

"Kok gue ngerasa ada cangkang telur masuk ke kerongkongan?"

Sepertinya Woojin akan membuang setoples kue buatan Hyungseob.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada boneka alpaca!" seru Youngmin menarik tangan Donghyun menuju ke stand boneka. Kedua mata bulatnya berbinar-binar melihat sederet boneka alpaca kesukaannya.

"Kakak mau?"

Youngmin mengangguk semangat. "Mau lah. Yang gede juga boleh."

Donghyun hanya tertawa pelan, sebelah tangannya mengacak surai merah Youngmin yang dibuat sedikit ikal. Setelah mencoba arena Timezone dan membeli beberapa keperluan sekolah, Youngmin memutuskan untuk melihat boneka yang berhasil menyita perhatiannya. Donghyun gak menolak sama sekali. Memanjakan Youngmin adalah hal terfavorit untuknya.

"Kakak bisa pilih."

Youngmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada dagu. Beragam jenis boneka alpaca sedikit membingungkan Youngmin untuk memilih salah satu. Sementara Donghyun masih menunggu pilihan pacarnya sambil memotret diam-diam, terlihat _real candid_. Rencananya Donghyun akan _upload_ hasil foto jepretannya ke instagram.

"Yang putih aja." Final Youngmin setelah mengambil boneka pilihannya. Memeluk erat boneka itu dengan ekspresi gemas.

Donghyun gak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia mencubit pelan pipi pacarnya setelah selesai membayar di kasir. Tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah cafe milik Hanbin yang letaknya agak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan. Youngmin merengek ingin makan _hot chocolate_ buatan sepupu jauh Donghyun. Sekali lagi Donghyun gak akan menolak permintaan Youngmin.

"Aku seneng liat kakak bahagia." Ujar Donghyun setelah memasang _seatbelt_ pada Youngmin.

Youngmin hanya tersenyum tipis. "Hyun?"

"Iya kak?"

"Makasih udah nemenin malming gue."

"Gak masalah." Donghyun kembali mengusap pelan rambut pacarnya. "Itu udah jadi rutinitas aku buat kakak seneng. Kebahagiaan kakak kebahagiaanku juga."

Siapa sih yang gak ambyar dengar kata-kata manis dari Kim Donghyun? Kali ini Youngmin membenarkan ucapan murid-murid tentang Donghyun, tipe cowok yang _boyfriend-able_ dan suka memberi perhatian lebih. Youngmin selalu ambyar mendengar kalimat puitis Donghyun yang membuat perutnya dipenuhi sejuta kupu-kupu.

"Bisa gak sih berhenti bikin gue ambyar?"

Donghyun tertawa sebentar. "Gak bisa nih kak. Aku malah suka kalo kakak ambyar karena aku."

"Do-Donghyun.."

Wajah Donghyun berada cukup dekat dengan wajahnya, Youngmin bisa merasakan deru nafas pacarnya. Wajahnya kembali memanas. Aroma _mint_ tercium jelas di hidungnya. Saat Youngmin memejamkan mata, bibir Donghyun menempel pada bibirnya. Hanya menempel namun cukup membuat jantung Youngmin berpacu dengan cepat. Donghyun mengarahkan kedua tangan pacarnya agar melingkar manis di lehernya. Kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan pelan. Youngmin berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan lumatan yang diberikan oleh Donghyun.

Ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tapi Youngmin merasa setiap mereka berciuman seperti _first kiss_ yang memabukkan.

Lumatan kecil itu berubah lagi menjadi ciuman panas. Youngmin mendesis pelan saat lidah pacarnya menjilat pelan bibirnya.

"Do-Donghyunhh..."

Terpaksa Donghyun menghentikan ciumannya. Ia harus menahan hormon agar tidak kelepasan. Desahan Youngmin menjadi salah satu favoritnya, mungkin disini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk melampiaskan nafsunya.

"Maaf kak, aku kelewatan." Sesal Donghyun.

Youngmin mengangguk pelan. "Gak apa."

Donghyun hanya tersenyum sekilas. Mencium pipi Youngmin kemudian menjalankan mobil menuju cafe milik sepupunya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jinyoung deket sama kak Sewoon?" Tanya Guanlin lagi. Ia mulai gak percaya dengan certa Jihoon. Sementara pemuda mungil itu mengangguk pelan, menghapus airmatanya dengan tisu. Guanlin adalah satu-satunya tempat curhat untuk Jihoon.

"Awalnya gue gak percaya kalo mereka deket, Lin. Tapi mata gue gak bermasalah. Jinyoung emang deket ama kak Sewoon."

Jinyoung gak pernah cerita hal ini pada Guanlin meskipun mereka bersahabat dekat, Jinyoung itu terlalu tertutup sementara Guanlin tipe _awkard_ mengenai semua hal. Guanlin gak menyangka ketika Jihoon menceritakan kedekatan Jinyoung dengan Sewoon.

"Lo masih bertahan untuk Jinyoung, kak?"

Jihoon mengangguk. Berusaha menahan air matanya agar gak jatuh lagi. "Gue udah gila ama Jinyoung. Gue terus berjuang agar dia ngerti perasaan gue yang sebenarnya."

"Andaikan Jinyoung tau perasaan lo sebenarnya." Guanlin menghela nafas pelan. Ia jadi teringat Seonho. Hubungan mereka semakin menjauh. "Jinyoung terlalu tertutup. Terlalu sulit buat buka hatinya dia."

"Gue gak mau nyerah." Jihoon menghela nafas.

Guanlin hanya terdiam sebentar. Ia sebenarnya bingung dengan kisah cinta Jihoon, sebenarnya Guanlin gak bisa memberikan saran yang berkaitan dengan cinta. Perasaannya dengan Seonho masih sulit untuk diatasi, apalagi Guanlin tipe orang yang kaku. Jihoon masih menahan diri untuk berhenti menangis.

"Guanlin?"

Si pemilik nama itu menoleh. Mendapati kakaknya yang berdiri di pintu kamar.

"Kenapa Jihoon nangis?"

Sementara itu, Jihoon hanya memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. "Gak ada kak. Gue lagi mainan bawang putih ama Guanlin."

Kakak cewek Guanlin itu mengangguk pelan.

"Dicari sama temen lo, Lin. Buruan samperin."

Guanlin berdiri diikuti oleh Jihoon.

"Gue ikut ya, Lin?"

"Boleh kak."

Mereka berdua segera keluar dari kamar menuju pintu depan.

Guanlin memasang wajah gak percaya sementara Jihoon berusaha menahan dadanya yang bergejolak. Jinyoung duduk di kursi teras rumah Guanlin bersama Sewoon.

"Eh Jinyoung. Kenapa?" Tanya Guanlin berusaha untuk _jaga image_.

Jinyoung menyodorkan buku paket matematika pada Guanlin. "Buku lo ketinggalan di rumah gue."

"Kenapa gak senin aja ngembaliin?"

Jinyoung memutar bola matanya. "Lo belajar pake apa? Senin ulangan matematika."

Guanlin hanya tertawa sebentar. Pandangannya beralih pada Sewoon yang menatap mereka dengan canggung.

"Kak Sewoon juga kesini?"

"Ya dek. Sambil nemenin Jinyoung."

'Nemenin Jinyoung ya?' batin Jihoon miris.

"Gue duluan, Lin. Udah malem." Ujar Jinyoung pendek.

Kedua mata Jinyoung bertemu dengan tatapan sendu milik Jihoon. Ia sedikit terkejut denga kehadiran Jihoon yang berada di rumah Guanlin. Jinyoung merasa ada sedikit gejolak di hatinya. Entah kenapa Jinyoung merasa risih dengan kedekatan Guanlin dengan Jihoon walaupun mereka menyatakan dirinya sebagai hubungan kakak adik.

"Oke. Hati-hati."

Jinyoung mengangguk pelan. Kontak matanya dengan Jihoon udah berakhir satu menit yang lalu, mata bulat itu seperti menghipnotis Jinyoung untuk jatuh cinta pada Jihoon. Jinyoung menghela nafas panjang. Ia bahkan gak merespon cerita Sewoon tentang lagu baru buatannya yang akan diupload besok siang.

"Lo gak apa?" tanya Sewoon khawatir.

Jinyoung kembali mengangguk singkat.

"Lo cemburu Guanlin deket ama Jihoon?" tanya Sewoon lagi. Kali ini ia agak hati-hati bertanya pada Jinyoung.

Jinyoung sama sekali gak merespon.

"Gue tau perasaan lo ke Jihoon kaya gimana."

"Kakak jangan ngomongin yang aneh-aneh deh." Sahut Jinyoung cepat. "Berhenti ngomongin Jihoon lagi."

Sewoon hanya diam menuruti. Ia melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Jinyoung, tatapan cowok itu terkesan tajam. Sewoon menyandarkan tubuh pada _dashboard_ , memejamkan pelan kedua matanya.

Hatinya berdenyut sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada kiriman."

Minhyun mengerutkan kening saat salah satu pembantunya memberikan sesuatu. Saat ini, cowok manis itu masih sibuk dengan tugas ekonomi yang lumayan banyak. Sementara itu, salah satu pembantu rumah Minhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Oh.." Minhyun menatap sebentar bungkusan tersebut. "Makasih ya bik."

Pembantunya udah keluar dari kamarnya. Minhyun segera membuka kotak dari bungkusan tersebut. Ada berbagai macam makanan ringan favoritnya dan selembar _sticky note_ yang tertempel rapi pada bungkusan cokelat berukuran besar.

 **.**

 _Happy Saturday Night My Optimus_

 _Gue tau lo lagi sibuk nugas satu bab. Ga usah maksain diri. Lo bisa lanjutin tugasnya besok. Ini gue bawain snack favorit lo. Gue harap lo makan snack ini._

 _-KHB_

 **.**

Dari kejauhan, seseorang menatap jendela kamar Minhyun yang berada di lantai paling atas. Minhyun sama sekali gak menyadari jika si pemberi kado tengah berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Finally.

Special chapter a.k.a chapter 5 udah kelar. Ini buah pemikiranku setelah beberapa jam menyusun cerita agar mau sesuai. Mungkin agak sedikit absurb, hm.. adegannya kebanyakan aku rombak. Seonho agak OOC dikit tapi kesan polosnya masih ada. Sekali-sekali bikin Seonho jadi bandel gini gak apa kan?

Chapter nanti siapa yang jadi tokoh utamanya? Idk *evil laugh

 **Thanks for review:**

 **CrazyWooJinyoung, Guest (Guest), ravoletta, baejinbaejin, Young180100, Sky Onix, YGJIS00K, gitakanya, wahyumaya22**

Dan yang udah favorite or follow. Thank you so much. Semoga suka sama chapter ini ya. Aku liat dari chapter awal sampe sekarang, reviewnya agak berkurang. Mungkin karena jalan cerita agak kurang sreg atau aku terlalu lama _update._ Maaf terlalu panjang, chapter depan mungkin sekitar kurang lebih 1.500 kata.

Jangan lupa review. Satu review sangat aku butuhkan. Semoga aku bisa _update_ lebih cepat.

 _Mind to review?_


	6. Chapter 6

Halo semua.

Miss me?

Okay, I miss you too :)

Ini bukan update fanfiction kaya biasanya. Aku mau kasi pemberitahuan dan alasan kenapa aku hiatus cukup lama di ffn. _Well_ , fanfic Once Again yang udah jadi anak emasku bahkan harus terbelengkai gitu aja. Hampir satu tahun bahkan.

Aku memutuskan untuk gak lanjut fanfiction di ffn. Baik NCT Scrapbook, Once Again, atau Serenity (Boruto 1998). _Why_? Aku cukup lama kena _writer's block_ parah. Mulai dari alur Once Again, penambahan karakter NCT Scrapbook, sampai kelanjutan dari Serenity. Belum lagi kegiatan dan tugas kuliah yang numpuk buat aku makin kesusahan lanjut fanfiction. Ada lagi alasan yang gak bisa aku jelasin. Bukan karena pengunjung ffn makin sepia tau review makin sedikit. Bukan. Ada alasan tertentu.

Sebelumnya, aku nyobain wattpad dan sedikit kepincut. Aku mulai membuat _book_ dengan _cast straight._ Bisa dibilang hasilnya lumayan. Lama-lama aku makin suka bergelut di wattpad ketimbang ffn.

Satu lagi, mulai hari ini aku bukan lagi _fujoshi_. Gak aku secara pribadi gak ngerasa gimana, Mungkin semenjak bergelut di wattpad, aku jadi suka fanfiction dengan _cast straight but not OC's. Like idol x idol._

Mungkin kalian kecewa dengan keputusanku. Tapi mau gimana lagi. Aku bener-bener minta maaf. Ada dari kalian yang punya wattpad? Bisa langsung difollow akun aku, **josephinexandra**. Twitter juga ada, **saladadoy**.

Kunjungin juga _book_ debut aku, Dunk Shot. _Don't forget to voment_. Link udah ada di bio ffn.

Mungkin itu aja yang aku sampein. Sekali lagi maaf buat kalian kecewa. _Have a great day today_.

 _With love_

 _Jeon Wonnie_


End file.
